leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shigfugjum/Mura, the Ghostly Guardian
Mura, the Maternal Shadow is a custom champion designed for League of Legends. Abilities Mura startles an enemy, them and making them flee for a duration. If Mura is in stealth when she casts this ability, her stealth ends and the fear duration is doubled. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 |targeting='Rebuffing Visage' is a single-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block Rebuffing Visage. |additional= }} Mura summons a phantom to guard over an ally champion. The phantom follows the champion for one minute. When an ally champion enters combat with an enemy champion, the phantom grants a shield as well as a brief burst of movement speed that decays over 2 seconds. In addition, the ally champions may click on the phantom to sacrifice it. Doing so reveals an 800 radius area around themselves for 4 seconds. Enemy champions within this radius are revealed. |description2 = Mura can have up to 2 active phantoms at one time, and can only assign one phantom to a given champion. Casting this ability does not break Mura’s stealth. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 500 |targeting = Apparition is an ally-targeted buff with a shield component. |additional= *Allies cannot sacrifice the phantom if they are stunned, silenced or suppressed. *If Mura has purchased an Ardent Censor, the shield will apply the item's attack speed buff. **If the champion sacrificing the has an Ardent Censor, the attack speed buff will not be applied }} Mura creates an ethereal connection between her and another champion and begins channeling for 5 seconds. Mura cannot move, attack, or cast spells while channeling. This ability breaks her stealth and applies an effect based on whether she targeted an ally or enemy. |description2 = Mura rapidly heals the target and grants tenacity while the link persists. |description3 = If the target is an enemy, the target is revealed and suffers magic damage over time while the link persists. After 1.5 seconds, the target is also silenced. |description4 = The link is broken when the target moves more than 700 units away from Mura. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 |ability2 |targeting = Nether Bond is a single-target tether ability. |damagetype= magic |spelleffects= damage over time |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the application of the ability. They will not remove or break an existing tether. |additional= }} |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 500 |ability2 |targeting= Embrace of Shadows is a ally-targeted buff |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Embrace of Shadows' stealth can also interact with special aspects of other stealth champions, though it is on a case-by-case basis. **Rengar may leap using . **Evelynn gains her bonus mana regeneration from . **Teemo does not gain the bonus attack speed from when leaving ''Embrace of Shadows. **Kha'zix does not gain bonus movement speed from , but does gain the bonus damage from . **Shaco does not gain the modified critical strike granted by . He may, however, cast without breaking the stealth from Embrace of Shadows. }} Lore Mura was the daughter of a wealthy merchant and a summoner-in-training at the League. She lived a very average life, working hard on her studies while upholding the image of her family with grace and impunity. She was quiet, respectful, and always was well loved by her father. As it was with daughters of money, she was arranged to marry the entrepreneurial heir to a shipping tycoon in order to secure a powerful alliance between the two families. Although the romance was nothing exceptional, they did bear a son that Mura become incredibly enamored with. She eventually left the League in order to focus on caring for her son. The years went on, her husband expanded his empire, and Mura watched her son grow into a clever and curious young lad who had shown his own interest in the League of Legends. Sadly, the family was ill-fated. As the family’s empire grew, so did the enemies that lurked in the shadows. A contract was struck in the shadows for the head of the son. A contracted to be carried out by none other than the Widowmaker herself: Evelynn. The predator stole away into the bed chamber, expecting the prey to be slumbering soundly. Instead she found the 10-year-old boy had been kept awake by night terrors and was being comforted by his doting mother. Not deterred by the slightest, Evelynn struck Mura down, stealing away her soul with a dagger-filled smile. She then turned to face the boy cowering in his crib. All Mura felt was a brief but intense sting and then an infinite cold. She had assumed that she was now dead and wept in black silence over her fate. But then, she heard a faint but familiar cry of terror. She recognized it immediately as her son. The cries grew louder, and her lifeless soul responded with her own cries. She struggled against the cold of death and crawled towards the voice of her child. It was with great struggle that she burst through the veil of death itself, and reappeared in the bedchamber as a phantom. She instantly set up on the assassin clutching her son, catching Evelynn off guard and driving her from the chamber. It was a bittersweet victory, as Mura was still very much dead, the joys of life stolen from her. However, she still persisted as a guardian ghost, able to defend her greatest treasure even beyond death. As her son grew into an able summoner of the League and no longer depended on his mother to protect him from his enemies, she made a vow. Terrors and evils lay waiting in the darkness to strike and kill the defenseless and the unsuspecting. She would spend her afterlife waiting in the shadows herself, watching and protecting others as a guardian from the grave. Years later her own son tracked her down and handed her an unusual opportunity; an invitation to join the League of Legends. She accepted, and now spreads her protective veil over the Fields of Justice as well. Quotes ;Upon Selection * “From beyond the veil, I watch over you.” ;Moving * “The shadow guards the light.” * “I reach all.” * “With haste, Summoner!” * “I sense danger.” ;Attacking * “Begone!” * “Flee!” * “There are things that go more than ‘bump’ in the night.” ;Taunt * “You cannot hope to catch a spirit such as I.” * “Death did not stop me before.” ;Taunting... ; * “You cannot chain this soul, warden.” * “I will pull the innocent from your gasp, Thresh.” ; * “How does it feel to be the one surprised?” * “Regret looks good on you, Widowmaker.” ; * “A face not even I could love.” ;Joke * “Who you gonna call?” * “You can’t touch this – because I’m a ghost, you know.” ;Upon Casting Rebuffing Visage * “Boo!” ;Upon Buying... ; * "With this, I can pull anyone from the jaws of death." ; * "Like a spirit watching over others, it'd be nice to have spirits watching over me." * "Ghosts are always better in groups." ; * "I am already dead, but if you insist." ;Upon Placing a Ward * "I will see them coming." * "You can't sneak up on a ghost... " * "No more surprises for me." * "The look on her face will be worth it!" Category:Custom champions